1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved golfing device for divot repair/club holding/ball mark retention and more particularly pertains to repairing divots, holding the end of a golf club and retaining a ball mark.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for repairing divots, devices for holding a golf club and devices for retaining a ball mark is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for repairing divots, devices for holding a golf club and devices for retaining a ball mark heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing divots on greens, holding the end of a golf club and retaining a ball mark are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for repairing divots, devices for holding a golf club and devices for retaining a ball mark. By way of example, Borden U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,777 discloses a golf accessory.
Larson U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,123 discloses a combined divot repairer and ball marker/spotter.
McDonald U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,134 discloses a combined golf green repair tool and timepiece.
Jackson U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,790 discloses a combined golf ball marker and divot replacement tool.
Lastly, Cellura U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,090 discloses a combined golf green repair tool and holder for ball marker.
In this respect, a new and improved golfing device for divot repair/club holding/ball mark retention according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repairing divots, holding the end of a golf club and retaining a ball mark.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golfing device for divot repair/club holding/ball mark retention which can be used for repairing divots, holding the end of a golf club and retaining a ball mark. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.